save_the_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Puppeteer(origin?)
creator: ☀''this was taken from creepypasta wiki credit goes to the original author'' . As a little girl, I loved to play with all kinds of toys: cars, toy blocks, Barbies, stuff like that. But my favorite toy to play with was a puppet I named Boi. Boi was always so fun to play with! He had black button eyes, a pink button nose, a stitched-in smile, orange yarn hair, a green and yellow striped shirt, bright blue jeans, and red tennis shoes. He was always so kind to me. When I was sad, he would comfort me. When I was angry, he'd calm me down by telling me funny jokes. I have told mama time and time again that he could talk, but she dismissed it as something a kid would say. She never believed me. When I started Kindergarten, I took Boi with me on the first day. The teacher paid no attention and the other kids thought it was cool-looking. One kid asked if he could hold Boi. I told him no, because Boi was all mine. Even Boi disagreed. The kid got angry and took Boi by the arm and tugged on him. Boi's arm was ripped right off. I started screaming and I tackled the kid and bashed his head repeatedly against the floor, crimson color going everywhere. The teacher separated us and told me to go to the principle's office. I picked Boi and his arm up. "Are you OK, Boi?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. "I'm fine. We just need to sew it back on and get more revenge on that kid." "How?" I asked, turning my head to the side. Boi's mouth opened and revealed a creepy grin. "I'll tell you how, OK?" I nodded and went to the principal. He suspended me for two weeks and called mama to come pick me up. Mama was mad and silent the entire car ride. When we got home, she sent me to my room and said she'd fix Boi later. I went to my room and sat in the corner, talking with Boi. "OK, Marionette. Here's what I want you to do," Boi whispered, "I'm going to go inside your body and we'll find the boy and we'll get payback." I smiled and nodded. "Now, open your mouth, Mary," Boi instructed. "Mary, no matter what, you must not make a sound. Understood?" I nodded. Boi closed my eyes with his one arm and I opened my mouth. He crawled inside and it burned inside. It felt like fire was burning me from the inside out. I dared not make a sound, though tears were going down my face from the pain. Finally I felt my heart stop and my blood stop moving. I opened my eyes and fainted. I woke up in my room later, but it was dark. I couldn't see anything. "Boi?" I called out. '''Marionette. I am inside you now. OK? We will get our revenge now,' ''Boi said from inside my head. I stood up and opened the window, falling three stories down. I walked to the kid's house and picked the lock. I opened the front door and went down the hall and opened the first door I saw. The kid laid in his bed sound asleep. I shook him awake and he looked at me. "What are you doing here?" the kid sneered. I said nothing and the kid sat up in bed. I raised my hand, making the kid raise his as well. I made him move his hand to his left arm. "What are you—?" I shut the kid's mouth and only muffled screams came from him. I made his right hand grasp his left arm and made him start pulling. Tears went down his face as his arm was completely ripped from its socket. I got close to his face. "Payback," I whispered.